


It Has Been Too Long

by ezekiels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Morgana long ago made a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Been Too Long

“Is it time?” Gwen asks.

Morgana simply smiles and extends a goblet of wine across the space separating them.

Gwen accepts the goblet. “After all these years, I had begun to think you had forgotten.”

“I never forget.”

Gwen smiles. “And I never forgive.”

Morgana reaches out and gently touches Gwen’s cheek. Five years she has been biding her time, their time. Everything is now is place and now, together, they will have their revenge.

“That is what I’ve always loved about you, Gwen,” she says, smiling as she looks into Gwen’s eyes. “People underestimate you. They never see the dagger at their back.”

Gwen shrugs, leaning forward until their noses touch. “Men,” she sighs. “Such fools.”

“None so much as Arthur,” Morgana whispers against Gwen’s lips.

Gwen smiles. “None so much as Merlin.”

Morgana fists her hand in Gwen’s hair, pulling her forward into a kiss.

Five years.

It has been too long.


End file.
